Final Destination
by Soul of a Rose
Summary: I could feel my skin touch a cold, stiff platform. I felt a tight leather belt wither around my bare chest, I wanted to emancipate but could not I was paralyzed. My eyes would not open when I commanded. I felt sharp needles pierce into my flesh...
1. Bewilderment

Bewilderment

I could feel my skin touch a cold, stiff platform. I felt a tight leather belt wither around my bare chest, I wanted to emancipate but could not; I was paralyzed. My eyes would not open when I commanded, although I could not see, I still endured multitudinous needles pierce into my skin one by one as if to annihilate me slowly. Promptly, I could not sense anymore pain, my brain had locked out and I knew nothing after that.

Through liquid, I heard glass shatter into many pieces and fluid start to pour. Suddenly, as if just been gagged and let go, I repeatedly inhaled. I opened my eyes to a dark, dirty room filled with spider webs in every corner. But even worse, I found myself in a slim transparent container with nothing to wear. I shoved at the glass, which was only broken at the bottom with green liquid flowing out. The container fractured and I was able to set myself acquit, it was then that I realized there was something whipping behind me, I turned to see a golden brown slender tail that seemed to belong to a lion! I was frightened but that was not all that scared me.

When I rose my eyes, I saw a girl wearing torn rags lying on the floor; her skin seemed to be crawling. I ambulated across the wet floor observing everything around me, what had happened? My eyes caught onto a navy towel tossed corruptly onto a steel table affixed with black belts. I snatched the towel off and wrapped it around myself like a blanket as I tread to the girl in red clothing. I reached for her with my fingers touching her muck flesh, yet she did not arouse. I rotated her body so that she was facing towards me. My pupils shrunk acknowledging that she had passed away not more than a few days ago. Maggots and other critters had corroded parts of her face; it was one of the most horrifying things I've ever seen in my life.

I stood up and departed with her. Walking towards a fallen desk eroded by termites, pictures spilled over the dusty hard floor. I leaned over the illustrations, spreading it out and examining them one by one. It came to me as a surprise when I saw myself in one of them; my eyes were literally sown shut by thick threads. My eyes seemed like they were wailing blood, yet I showed no emotion through the photograph. I rose my left hand to my left eye trying to feel if there's any marks, there were none. It was either that they had healed or the pictures were false. But if it really did heal then it must have been quite a long while. I threw the photos back on the ground in disbelief and ascended.

A small door dark and dry paralleled against the mud walls; I turned the rusty knob and gave small nudges against the door until it opened. A long handmade stairway follows upon me, I walked up. The higher I elevated, the easier I could breathe and let the ventilation run through my nostrils. That's when I noticed that the air below me had stunk badly from the girl's rotting flesh. At last! The end of the stairway came near; I hurried to the door and kicked it open. Again, I saw more darkness and my feet pricked with gravel and sliver from some wood.

Turning to my right, I saw that it was a tunnel and there was an opening at the end. As I walked into the pale light at the other end, I made out that there was a broken down train just a bit further off. Reaching the end of the tunnel, I saw bodies piled on bodies. Roaches crawled along the floor and chunks of the ceiling fell to the ground. Has the world turned into disaster? What has happened to me? Am I becoming an animal? Am I the only living human? Or…being? All these thoughts rang out loudly in my mind.

Approaching to the exit once again on another stairway, I found that there was another survivor. I called out to him trying to ignore the dead bodies covered in blood beneath my feet.

"Hey you!" I yelled, but I was not familiar to my own voice, it seemed so much like a roar. That did not matter, I found a companion, someone I can speak to. Maybe they understood what was going on around here. The boy turned and saw me but did not call back. He seemed so emotionless, dressed in rags with those blank, dark-green eyes. "Hey! Did you hear me?" I roared again. I decided to chase for him, I ran faster than I ever did in my entire life. But halfway there, something horrible happened… my only hope burst into flames from hell.

------------------------------------------------------

Whatever. R&R It gets better, although I'd say it's pretty good already. I didn't want to submit this on but I did anyway. I'm gonna give this story a xanga. I even drew picture of the characters and all. Smoothe.


	2. Shattered Hope

By the way everyone, I OWN all the characters. Yes, I do. Leave a review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shattered Hope

I caught the child in my arms before he fell onto the rough concrete. His mouth was filled with blood now leaking over the navy towel around my waist. Some blood also came from his eyes, nose and ears, once again shocked, I shrieked at him. "Talk to me! What's happening to you?" He remained silent; his eyes slowly shut and gave a last cough of blood. I could still hear him breathe so I shook him lightly trying to help him escape from eternal slumber. Miraculously, he opened one eye and whispered a word to me. I leaned forward trying to hear him curiously.

"Paradise, search for paradise," he murmured again. Those were his last words before he fell completely still. It's always a shame when a young boy dies. I'm guessing he was only about 11 years old, a six-year difference from me. Setting him down gently, I ripped off part of my towel with my shrewd claws and set it over his blood stained face.

I set up walking again, passing into a ruined little mall where I found some clothes to wear. Of course, I had to rip a little hole in the back for my mysterious lion-like new tail. I changed into the loose clothing and continued walking to who knows where… but I just kept on walking, searching for civilization perhaps. I was following the way the boy was heading. There were so many people around me, all deceased. The marble floor was like a pool of red; there was no way of walking anywhere without stepping into it.

Over and over again I sighed, tired but could not relax. Now I really believed that I was the only living being on earth. I've never felt so alone and abandoned in my life. Everywhere I walked, no matter how far, there was no sun in the sky to light up my way, and there were no grass or plants, only torn down trees. It grew cold; my eyes felt heavy like stones were set upon them so I crouched down against a large tree branch agitated.

Stars shined dimly against the solid blue night sky, the moon was nothing like I've seen before. It sent out an indistinct yellow. My mind fluttered with many thoughts that would not cease but it grew fatigued over a while. One thought fluttered like a butterfly into my dreams that night. I dreamt of my family, my brother, mother, my long gone father and defiantly my little sister. What had happened to them? Hopefully, they had not passed away. But somewhere in the dream, I saw them at ease until a fire broke out and burned them all alive. I woke up panting heavily a few hours later…at least that's what I thought; there was no way of knowing.

I rubbed my eyes for a moment, in front of me; I saw blueberries, only a few though. It had not been there yesterday. Has it? I didn't care; each one I picked went straight to my mouth unwashed. That wasn't enough though, my stomach was rumbling. I climbed up to my feet and took a deep breath and walked. There was something inside me, inside my heart, like an animal's instinct that told me too keep going and never stop. A minute wasted is a minute lost.

Days… It has been days that I've been walking without food. I drank my own blood as water; it does not taste that bad once you've had that first sip. I was hungry but not starving so I kept on walking without much nourishment. Soon I came near lots of barren land that once looked like a sustaining forest full of nutrition. My eyes were more precise and could see longer distances than before. They fixed onto some emerald green field miles off. With hope, I ran after it. The more I ran, the further it seemed to depart from me. At last, after minutes of hastening, I gave up. I seemed nowhere near the field; my clothes were starting to rip into rags.

I told myself that there was no grass at the other end; there was no paradise. I should commit suicide. That way, I would no longer be isolated. I hated being alone; I would die in this place if I just waited for something to happen. I had thought of suicide so many times in the past days, I surely wanted to die but could not bring myself to do it. Something held me back, maybe my stubbornness or fear. Possibly because I still had a journey through this world, maybe I had to accomplish something until I give myself away to heaven.

Waking up one day, I looked at my sharp uncut nails and traced it along my neck. I _wanted_ to die now; the silence was too much. Glancing up into the deep sky, I heard thunder, I felt rain, and I breathed against a cold current. I was ready; death was calling me… and I was going to follow that soothing voice away… away far off from here…


	3. Never Ending Dreams

I'm a bit discouraged! Nearly 50 people read this story or at least came to this story but only 5 have actually left a review. I'd appreciate it if you would leave a review. I would seriously mean a lot to me. Thanks everyone...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Never Ending Dreams

I stabbed in stiff and hard with no regrets. No pain, no emotions, and no breathe left inside me. I escaped to somewhere else. Opening one eye, I saw a sea of baby blue… am I _dead_? Am I in heaven? Am I… alone again? I sat up straight, looked around and saw that I wasn't alone. Cities, flowers, grass and trees grew before my eyes. Soon, civilization grew in those few seconds. I was either in heaven's paradise or I was delusional. Paradise seemed more reasonable for me; it was what I wanted. I forced myself to believe so.

I hand reached out to me, I looked at it and turned to see whom it was. "Taiyuu, koishitau anata," the girl said helping me up to my feet. It only took me a split second to realize who it was. I grinned at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Konichiwa, Fuyou," I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled back at me. Her brown hair was tied into two ponytails side-by-side flipping through the smooth gust of wind. For the first time in a long while, I saw the sun. All my past memories flashed back, I remembered Fuyou's dark-blue eyes always sparkling at me and her white leather vest loosely clung over her shoulders.

"You haven't changed a bit," Fuyou gripped her arms around my neck. For a moment, I thought of my _tail_ and lion like _ears_. How could she possibly miss that? Turning around, I saw that they were gone; I'm back to normal!

"Neither have you," I replied to her statement. "You will never believe what happened to me. It was so… so… lunatic!" I left my mouth running off again. Fuyou looked at me bewildered. "I was alone in this world and so desperate to have someone to be with. I committed suicide."

"Taiyuu, that's not possible, you were right here with me and you fell asleep. It was probably just a dream. C'mon, your mom's making lunch for us so we'd better get going," Fuyou laughed.

"You're right, it's just a dream, nothing more," I joined her laughter. Now, I knew that everything that happened was just a _dream_, an insane, crazy, and artificial dream. I started walking towards home. How nice it was to say that word, _home._ Its' never felt so close before, it's never meant so much to me until that dream I had. After my mind started wandering off, I noticed that we were already standing in front of the main door into my living room.

"Taiyuu! I made rice balls and sushi for you guys. I'm gonna run back to the office to finish some last minute filing. Watch over your brother and sister while I'm gone, kay?" I heard mother's voice echo through the halls.

"Arigato for the lunch mother," I raced to the kitchen helping her stack up the clean dishes before she leaves.

Hahagimi left the house leaving the screen door open for air. Fuyou and I walked to the kitchen hand in hand avoiding a trail of toys Shinkon and Jitsu left behind. The four of us shared the platter of rice balls and when not a single rice ball was left, my two siblings carried on with their childish games. As for Fuyou and I, we watched a movie in the living room and laughed at each other's pathetic jokes. I never really knew how great my life was until I lost it. It came to me as a dream, but nothing has ever felt so real to me before… except for the first kiss between Fuyou and I. The two of us… we were childhood friends, she's like family…is family. My father always told me that blood was thicker than water when I was little but I do not think truly of that. I'd do so much for Fuyou; even give my life to her without question.

"Are we going to walk to school together tomorrow, Taiyuu?" Fuyou asked leaning on my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded at her, "like always…"

When night came, I walked Fuyou out to the door and tucked my five-year-old sister, Shinkon in. I had to literally pull Jitsu away from the television to bed. It can be surprising how strong an eight-year-old boy is when it comes to T.V. I went to bed early that night and spent some time gazing up at the constellations through my bedroom window.

I woke up from a pleasant dream that morning… like usual. I did my morning routine; everything was normal. Not too long after my shower, the doorbell rang and my mother opened the door. She calls for me and I come rushing down stairs with my backpack over my shoulder. Passing through the kitchen, I grabbed a power bar and walked out the door with Fuyou. Of course, I had to bid my hahagimi sayonara. As soon as the door behind me closed, I felt unsafe… as if being watched… or even stalked but I knew to keep my guards up and watch Fuyou. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her.

We arrived at school gates and I looked up at the large clock above the front doors of our school. It shows that we were early ten minutes. Fuyou raced to her class and I headed to mine. Walking through the halls and pushing aside the crowds of students, I find myself to stand before a boy with a long golden braid. His eyes were the same color as his hair, only filled with a glow of aggression. I tried to walk out of his way but he would not let me go past him. I was a bit apprehensive; I felt heat flush over my face. I kept my eyes on the round so I couldn't see his threatening eyes glare upon me. After a few moments, the boy broke the silence. He called my name but I was not familiar to his voice so I raised my eyes to examine his face hoping to find a trace of recognizable color or shape. No, there was none…

"Do I know you?" I asked slowly looking at his uniform. "Are you new here?"

"Take your shirt off and turn around," he replied ignoring what I asked him. My eyes twitched in disgust. What the heck did he mean by 'take off your shirt?' No one walks around in school without a shirt. I felt my hear pounce rapidly out of nervousness. Taking a deep breath, I grasped my backpack tightly and quickly slipped away from the freak.


End file.
